Extraña Conexion
by Borincana Rizzles
Summary: Jane y Maura, dos personas muy diferentes,pero con mucho en común, y un amor en la red que nació sin que ninguna se lo hubiera imaginado.


**Extraña conexión**

**Introducción:**

**Historia A/U: ¿Qué pasa cuando el amor llega donde menos lo imaginamos? ¿Podríamos enamorarnos de una persona que solo conocemos en las redes sociales? El Amor en la red excede todo tipo de razonamiento, cruza todas las fronteras, las distancias se acortan haciéndose tan diminutas en pequeños segundos.**

**N/A: Los personajes Rizzoli and Isles no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Queridos lectores y escritores ,Es mi primer Fanfic Rizzles, y es la primera historia que escribo ,tengo miles de errores ,espero a medida que transcurre la historia y con su ayuda poder ir mejorando desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Dedicado a Vos,gracias por quererme, por cruzarte en mi vida, por convertirte en alguien muy importante para mí, por cuidarme y por ayudarme a escribir esta historia gracias, Te quiero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sayreville, New Jersey, mediados del Año 2012<strong>

Una joven muchacha de nombre Maura Isles de aspecto normal, cabello rubio y ojos color miel, era una chica introvertida a la que le costaba hacer amigos. Los padres de Maura eran muy sobreprotectores y no la dejaban salir mucho de su casa.

Ella trabaja de ayudante en un restauran, Su sueño es poder estudiar coreografía, tener su propio estudio de baile y poder vivir de lo que ama.

La joven era recurrente en las redes sociales, es fan de una serie de zombis que emitían en la televisión y conoció a muchas personas gracias a eso.

Maura Solía interactuar con muchas fans, intercambiando pensamientos y opiniones sobre la serie. En ese tiempo a la muchacha le gustaba una chica que conoció en Facebook, con la que llego a tener una buena amistad, pero no se animaba a decírselo por qué no quería perder ese vínculo.

Era media noche de un sábado y Maura se encontraba acostada sumida en sus pensamientos.

"-Solo a mi me pasan estas cosas" pensaba maura mientras miraba el techo.

"-¿Por qué siempre miro donde no debo?" -se lamentaba mientras en su rostro se notaba algo triste.

"-Ya está Maura lamentándote no vas a llegar a ningún lado" -se dijo a si misma mientras se acomodaba en su cama,

"-Mañana es un día largo y tengo que enfocarme en mi trabajo"- pensó seriamente mientras respiró profundo y se durmió.

Maura siempre fue una chica trasparente, las personas que la conocían mejor con solo verla sabían cómo se sentía, pasaba lo mismo con la escritura, cuando chateaba con la chica que le gustaba, Maura trataba de no ser tan obvia.

Un día después de muchas horas de trabajo, sale del restauran directo a su casa, La muchacha Rubia cena con su familia como todos los días y antes de irse a dormir revisa su cuenta de twiter, la cual tenía nuevos seguidores, mira los perfiles uno por uno, y escribe agradeciendo a todos, sin saber que entre ellos estaría la persona con la cual viviría momentos inimaginables… A los pocos minutos Jane Rizzoli responde su mensaje…

**&.&**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Jane Rizzoli es una mujer Morena, alta y joven de 25 años, con una belleza que no todos tienen el placer de apreciar.

La Morena trabaja en un bufete de abogados, ella ama lo que hace y su sueño es tener su propio estudio.

Jane tuvo un pasado triste que le arrebato la sonrisa, como dice ella "Es una mochila muy pesada que cargo en los hombros" la mayor parte del tiempo es una persona seria, trabajadora, con un carácter fuerte, y muy responsable.

En su trabajo ella mantiene el orden es muy profesional y correcta, no por nada sus clientes la recomiendan con otras personas, aunque no le guste los elogios sabe en el fondo que es muy buena en lo que hace.

Como todos los días después de terminado su jornada Laboral, toma un almuerzo rápido, mientras se recuesta en su cama enciende el televisor y toma su celular.

"-Después de un largo día en la oficina, a descansar". – Jane escribe en su estado de twiter mientras se sumerge en un sueño profundo.

**Entrada la tarde…**

Jane se encontraba limpiando su Camioneta mientras pensaba que faltaba poco para que su serie comience una nueva temporada. La morena era fan, de The walking dead , el programa era éxito en ese tiempo, no se perdía un solo capitulo y estaba ansiosa por el estreno.

Era un día como cualquier otro para la morena, Termino de limpiar todo y se recuesta en el sofá a descansar un poco, tomo su celular, entro a twiter, y comenzó a seguir a varias personas en su cuenta, entre ellas a una chica que llamo su atención por que vivía no muy lejos de Boston, Maura Isles.

**20 minutos después…**

La morena mientras caminaba hacia la cafetera escuchaba música…era una de sus pasiones sumergirse en las distintas melodías, tenía un gusto muy amplio en la música.

Se sirvió un café y se recostó en la cama con su notebook a seguir escribiendo unas líneas de su historia, a Jane le encantaba escribir, siempre fue una persona a la que le costaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos, era algo que odiaba de sí misma, no sabía cómo decirlo… escribiendo encontró la forma de volcar esos sentimientos en sus historias… cuando de repente el sonido de su celular la saca de sus pensamientos, mira la pantalla y ve que es un mensaje de twiter…

"-Gracias por seguirme no se encuentran muchas fans de la serie por aquí, saludos soy de New Jersey" – lee Jane en su twiter, la morena contesta el mensaje.

"-Gracias a ti Maura, es cierto lo que dices, cuando veo que son fanáticas las sigo". Contesta y deja el celular a un costado, minutos más tarde recibe un nuevo mensaje.

"-También Yo, cuando veo que son de por aquí, ¿de qué parte eres? "- Pregunta maura intrigada.

"-Vivo en Boston, todos los años voy de vacaciones a New Jersey es Bonita tu ciudad"– le responde jane animada recordando los momentos vividos en esa ciudad.

"-¡Sí! Es muy hermosa, Estamos cerca Jane"-se pone contenta al saber que conoce New Jersey.

"-Te paso mi Facebook, si quieres agregarme, paso más tiempo allí que aquí en twiter"-la rubia tecleo rápidamente.

"-Gracias espero poder encontrarte otra vez, un placer conocerte" se despidió Jane.

"-Un placer también que tengas buenas noches". Se despido Maura

La rubia cierra la netbook y se va a cenar.

Jane deja el celular en su mesa de luz y vuelve a sumergirse en su historia una hora mas, después se va a descansar.

**&.&**

**Unas semanas después...**

La interacción entre Maura y Jane aumentaba paulatinamente.

A mediados de octubre, un martes de noche se estrena el primer capítulo de The Walking Dead, al terminar de verlo, La morocha postea en twiter.

"-Encantada con el comienzo de la nueva temporada, no puedo esperar hasta el próximo capítulo"-Jane postea en su twiter, mientras intercambia opiniones con otras fans sobre el estreno de la serie. La morena recorre el inicio de su twiter, cuando recibe una interacción nueva.

"-Muy buen comienzo, creo que colmo las expectativas de todas ¿no crees?"-responde Maura al Twit de Jane con una carita feliz al final.

"-Así es Maura, fue una pequeña muestra de los que nos tienen preparados, ¿estás ansiosa por el capitulo siguiente?

"-¡Sin dudas que si Jane! Antes del capítulo se me fue la luz por unos minutos, por poco y no llego al estreno"

"-¡No! Espero no te vuelva a pasar eso en el próximo episodio Maura.

"-Ojala que no Jane, Sino me invitas a tu casa a verlo, ¡llevo las palomitas de maíz!"-Maura se ríe y coloca una carita al final.

"-Claro que sí, no estamos muy lejos"- Jane ríe por el comentario de la rubia

Maura ve la contestación de Jane y la madre la llama.

**&.&**

A la hora La rubia mientras ordena unas fotos escribe un mensaje privado a Jane

"-Buenas noches Jane"

"-Buenas noches Maura, ¿cómo te encuentras?"

"-Muy bien, Ordenando unas fotos en la computadora ¿tu? ¿Cómo te encuentras?"

"-Me encuentro bien también, un poco cansada del trabajo, tratando de distender la mente un poco, ahora escribo una historia."-mientras Jane chateaba escribía unas pocas líneas.

"-¿Escribes? ¿Enserio?"-Maura le pregunta interesada.

"-¡Sí! Enserio Maura"

"- ¡Qué bueno Jane! Me encantaría leer algo de lo que hayas escrito "

"- ¿Si? no soy muy buena, lo hago porque me gusta"

"-¡Lo digo enserio Jane!, me encantaría leer lo que escribes, y si te gusta hacerlo debe ser muy linda tu historia"

A la rubia le encantaba leer y nunca conoció a nadie que escribiera historias.

"-Bueno maura, cuando termine lo que estoy escribiendo te lo enseño ¿sí?"-contesta Jane animada

"-¡Sí!, ¡seria Genial Jane!" - responde contenta Maura

"-Por el momento tengo un problema con la historia"-suspira Jane

"-¿Qué problema tienes Jane? "

"-Estoy intentando unir unas fotos para la portada, pero soy muy mala haciéndolo"-Jane escribe apenada

Maura no puede evitar sonreír y le contesta rápidamente.

"-¿Puedo ayudarte?, no soy muy buena tampoco pero puedo averiguar una página para ti"

"-¿Enserio? No quiero molestarte"

"-No es molestia Jane, sería Un placer ayudarte"

"-Gracias eres muy gentil"

Maura hace una busque da rápida en google y encuentra una página útil, pasa la dirección a jane y esta prepara el collage.

"-Muchísimas gracias Maura, quedo como quería" – Jane escribe contenta

"-Es un placer Jane, puedes contar con mi ayuda en lo que necesites" - sonríe por haberla ayudado

"-Lo tendré en cuenta, si la necesito ya sé a quién recurrir gracias"

"-De nada Jane, y espero ansiosa leer tu historia"

"-Apenas la termine la leerás Maura y una vez más GRACIAS-"La morena se siente con los ánimos altos y sigue en sus cosas.

Maura lee el mensaje, se retira de la computadora y se va a dormir.

**&.&**

**Un mes después…**

Jane y Maura se llevaban bien, pero por el trabajo de ambas no siempre se cruzaban en las redes sociales.

Un mañana de noviembre, Jane preparaba unos documentos para el caso de un cliente nuevo, era bastante complicado le llevo mucho tiempo recopilar los datos, a mitad del día se toma unos minutos de recreo y entra al Facebook, mira noticias recorre su inicio y se acuerda del Facebook que Maura le había dado, mira su perfil y fotos, la morena era una persona desconfiada y más cuando se trataba de redes sociales, sabe que hay perfiles reales y muchos falsos que circulan por ahí.

La morocha pensaba que todavía no era el momento de mandarle la solicitud así que decidió esperar unos días más, se toma un café y atiende a unos clientes que entraban a su oficina, se dijo a si misma que sería un día largo, deseaba estar en su casa a esas alturas.

**&.&**

Ese mismo día a la tarde después de una mañana larga en el restauran, Maura bailaba en su habitación, practicaba una coreografía de Nsync, le gustaba mucho la música de los 90, copiaba los pasos de baile de los grupos juveniles que se habían formado en ese entonces, siempre le llamo la atención, en el restauran mientras cocinaba varias veces al día bailaba cuando no la veían. La rubia practicó por 2 horas hasta que pudo sacar unos pasos se sentía contenta, Después de un baño reconfortante, la rubia se acuesta en su cama, toma el celular y entra a twiter.

"-Que hermosa tarde-noche" la rubia postea en su twiter.

Eran pasadas las 8 de la noche y La morocha terminaba de ordenar su casa, tuvo un día muy agitado, Jane ama su trabajo y a veces se lamenta no tener mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su día.

"-Ordenando mi desordenado apartamento"-postea en su twiter con una carita de fastidio al final.

Maura tarareaba una canción al mismo tiempo que recorría su TimeLine y ve un twit de Jane, a los minutos le manda un mensaje privado,

-"Hola Jane paso a saludar y a molestarte un rato, ¿cómo te encuentras?"-la rubia escribe con una carita sonriente al final.

"-Hola Maura, bien ¿y tú? No eres una molestia"-Jane contesta el mensaje

"-A veces suelo ser un poco molesta, Muy bien ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras? -" contesta la rubia rápidamente.

"-Para mí no eres así, me encuentro bien Maura, ordenando un poco el departamento, gracias por preguntar"-

"-Me alegro Jane, debe ser divertido ordenar a esta hora"- escribe con una carita riendo al final.

-"No es para nada divertido"-jane pone una carita sonriente

"-No te pregunte todavía ¿tienes pareja?"- pregunta Maura intrigada

"-Se puede decir que si, y ¿tu? ¿Tienes novio? "-a Jane no le gustaba contar mucho de su vida y menos a personas que no conoce.

"-No, pero me gusta una chica que conocí en Facebook "

"Qué bueno Maura ¿Vive cerca de tu casa?-pregunta Jane

"-No, vive a miles de kilómetros, solo la conozco por el chat en Facebook"

"-¿SI? ¿Y ella te corresponde?"- la morena pregunta intrigada, no es de las personas que creen en la atracción en las redes sociales.

"-Es heterosexual pero unas señales da, igual nunca le voy a decir que me gusta "-escribe Maura con los ánimos bajos.

"-¿Por qué no te animas? La persona que no arriesga, no gana – Jane la anima

"-No quiero perder su amistad siento que si confieso que me gusta la voy a perder como amiga"

"-Tienes que animarte, cuando mi pareja me confeso lo que sentía por mí fue muy lindo"

"-Gracias por animarme Jane, ya veré que hacer "

"-No soy la mejor dando consejos, pero estoy para escucharte cuando necesites "

Al ver las palabras de ánimos y apoyo de Jane la hacen sentir un poco mejor.

"-Gracias para ti lo mismo, cuando necesites estoy para escucharte "-

"-Gracias, Cuando quieras Maura"- jane se despide.

Maura cierra el chat y recibe un mensaje de la chica que le gustaba en facebook, esboza apenas una sonrisa y le contesta, chatea media hora y se retira a descansar.

La morena No era muy creyente de los amores virtuales, lo que le contó maura la dejo intrigada, ¿se podrá sentir algo solo chateando con una persona que vive lejos y que no conoces? Se pregunto a sí misma.

Jane se encontraba un poco triste, tenía que ir a una fiesta, se lo prometió a su pareja, las cosas con ella no estaban muy bien, suspiro se levantó de su silla, fue hacia su cuarto a arreglarse para salir, mientras pensaba que le esperaba una noche larga y tendría que trabajar temprano al otro día, Se miró al espejo y se arremango los puños de la camisa, y dice en voz alta…

"-¡Listo! Espero sea una buena noche"- se miro al espejo y se dio ánimos, toma sus llaves y sale.

En cada charla Jane y Maura se conocían un poco más, lo que no se imaginaban era lo que iban a significar la una para la otra más adelante…

* * *

><p><strong>"La mente determina lo que es posible. El corazón la sobrepasa" (Pilar Colinta).<strong>

**Gracias por leer, seguro tengo muchísimos errores: p, agradezco las críticas constructivas, las negativas y todos los consejos, Muchas gracias por darme unos minutos de su vida para leer esta humilde historia. Gracias**

**Rizzles fan**


End file.
